gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rub Out
Rub Out is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City which the protagonist Tommy Vercetti does independently in Starfish Island, Vice City. Mission After Lance Vance attempted to kill Ricardo Diaz, Tommy and Lance need to kill him before he can attack them. They meet on the bridge to Starfish Island, with Lance providing Tommy with an M4 Carbine. They enter Diaz's Mansion and manage to shoot their way through the mansions gardens. They enter the mansion through the back door, next to an indoor pool, and shoot their way through the hallways. They eventually reach the main hall where Diaz is waiting, having spotted them entering his property through CCTV. Diaz has eight guards as protection but they, along with Diaz himself, are killed. Diaz manages to crawl to the top of the stairs and claims to have trusted Tommy, before Tommy and Lance kill him. Script Lance Vance: I got us some cannons in the trunk. (Lance opens his car's trunk.) Tommy Vercetti: Holy shit! Where'd you get all this stuff!? Lance Vance: Been saving it for a rainy day. You like? (Tommy and Lance pull out some M4 Carbines from the trunk.) Tommy Vercetti: Yeah, I like. (Tommy and Lance enter Diaz's Mansion) Tommy Vercetti: This place is gonna be crawling with assholes...be careful... Lance Vance: Don't worry, Tommy. I'll cover you. This way! Tommy Vercetti: 'Diaz must be inside! (''Tommy and Lance fight their way to the main hall in Diaz's mansion, where they meet Ricardo Diaz) '''Tommy Vercetti: DIAZ?! I've come to take over your business! Ricardo Diaz: TOMMY! You betrayed me, you idiot! I'm gonna kill you real soon! Lance Vance: 'Eat this, you murdering bastards! (''Tommy and Lance shoot past Diaz's guards and shoot Diaz in his office) '''Ricardo Diaz: You stupid pricks...my beautiful house...look what you've done to it! Lance Vance: This is for my brother! (Lance kicks Diaz onto his chest and then aims his gun at him, so does Tommy.) Ricardo Diaz: I trusted you, Tommy. I woulda had you made... (Tommy looks at Lance doubtfully but then aims his gun at Diaz yet again.) Lance Vance: Say goodnight, Mr. Diaz! (Tommy and Lance shoot Diaz in the face.) Post-mission phone call script Kent: Tommy son, have I got a surprise for you, I'm down at the recording studios with some major artists. Why don't you pay us a visit? You know it makes sense, dontcha? See ya later. See also *Mission walkthrough Reward The reward for completing this mission is $50,000. The Vercetti Estate is acquired. The missions Love Juice, Shakedown, and Check Out At The Check In are unlocked. Deaths *Ricardo Diaz - Killed by Tommy and Lance for ambushing the deal with the Vance Crime Family. Trivia *This mission and The Job are the only missions in the Grand Theft Auto series where the monetary reward is higher than that of the final mission. However, the reward can be somewhat seen as compensation for the previous mission "Death Row", which had no payout despite being one of the most difficult in the game. *Strangely, Diaz holds his SMG with two hands, while the player holds an SMG with one hand. *The mission is very similar to a scene in the cult classic film Scarface, which had a drug lord (Frank Lopez), who is similar to Diaz, gunned down by his former comrades after betraying them (Tony Montana, the protagonist and Manny Ribera, a close friend of Tony) in his headquarters, as his former comrades take over his crippled empire after his death. Gallery RubOut-GTAVC2.png|Ricardo Diaz watching the monitors and witnessing the armed Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance entering his mansions garden RubOut-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance about to kill Ricardo Diaz de:Pizza Mortale es:Borrar Category:Missions in GTA Vice City